the vampire's Curse
by tealana
Summary: well, where to begin. what if one of the turtles were vampires? which one would become a vampire? another AU/AD ficcy but based on a novel I read when I was in high school. anyway, hope youll like it. enjoy. supernatural/romance/family/horror/drama ficcy.
1. prologue

**A/N: Vampires had always been my number one favourite supernatural species before the werewolf. As I've always been fascinated by both species. And this is my first fiction on vampires as I couldn't resist to create a new fiction. But the anime, 'Vampire hunter D: bloodlust' had triggered a memory from my teen years when I read a vampire novel about the curse passed to a chosen victim so the previous may regain his mortality and die as a human while the chosen victim is cursed to live eternity until the next victim is chosen to be burden with the curse. I had fallen in love with the story that I wanted to read it again, but couldn't find it again as it had disappeared. But I remember some parts of the story to inspire my own. Anyway, onward with my version of the fiction. Hope you to see you join me in this adventure and hope you like it. Tootles. ;)  
*******

Prologue

One hundred years before; 1899

Night.

Darkness casts the light from sight. Eyes of glowing blood red pierces through the veil of nothing. The sounds of trotting hooves clamour outside the exit of a dark alleyway, countless wheels also clamour. Silencing the cries of damsels, taken by the hungry fiend. Teeth deeply sink in the flesh of hot, pumping and fresh but unspoilt flesh. This is how, the beast of night preferred.

Dropping the lifeless body to the pavement before the last drop had drawn the creature to its death. Licking the blood from his lower lip as he looked to the left, and had spotted the next victim as she walked by. Taking his handkerchief out and wiped his lips, then exited the alley and quietly stalked his prey. Unaware he too, was hunted.

The woman he stalked, was unaware of his presence until she stopped and turned slightly. The beast paused and was lost as he had been reminded of one that had been taken from him then suddenly, a silver blade covered in his blood had pierced through his chest. Breathlessly gasped, eyes widened and his shoulder was grasped as one lowly whisper berated in his ear. "Your reign of terror ends tonight, _vampire._ " With a fierce thrust of the sword as it was retrieved, the vampire collapsed to his knees then shrivelled like a raisin.

"Collect the body and lock him up in the silver casing before he wakes." The three accompanying men, nodded and did as they were instructed as the woman shrieked then silenced quickly. "Sorry miss, but you were another casualty of war."

Picking the woman up then placed, gently in the carriage. "Ensure she gets home safely, sir." The driver nodded, taking the money. The horses whinnied as they were commanded to resume the journey with the smack of the reigns on their behinds. The cloaked man turned on his heel and joined his co-hunters, then returned back to the mansion where it is hidden away from the city.

"Sir, the coffin is safely secured in the lower dungeons." The master of the mansion stood by the window, staring out to the darkness outside. The winds blew through the trees, and howled swiftly on the leaves. "Fine, begin with the second phase and ensure none can never reach the coffin."

"Understood, sir." The doors closed and he chuckled, confidently to himself. Unaware that one day, the creature of the night will be discovered and released once more. "As long I draw breathe, you will be kept in that silver coffin."

*******  
To be continued in chapter one

Now, I do hope this has interest readers. As I've been wanting to create a romantic vampiric fiction for some time now. I hope it will turn out well, and which terrapin do I have in mind that will be chosen by my OC vampire? Hmmm, if I spoil the plot before it begins. It wouldn't be much of a fiction. Hehehe I am evil at times. Anyway, onward to the next chapter. Tootles. ;)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Winter; 1979

The lonely, wandering creature had lived one hundred years. Hiding within the shadows and dark alleyways, feeding on countless victims. While searching for the one, to pass the curse to another as it was given to her.

Sitting in the tree as she watched, people coupling and enjoying their time together. Unaware their time together, is not what it may seem. Remembering how she had lost herself, when meeting the very man that had given her the eternal kiss. The curse.

Warm tears of blood streamed down her cold cheeks and dripped onto her knuckles. The memories of her, courted by the most eligible bachelor or as it would seem that he was.

"When do we spent time in the day time?" amelia asked, looking up to Kyle with a warm smile only to receive a smile in return and gently caressed on her cheek and finally he replied. "Soon. And it will be forever."

Gently grasped his hand, nuzzled her cheek in his palm and answered. "Ok."

Amelia heard a scream as she was lost in thoughts, thinking about the past. Remembering the betrayal when she was distracted by the scent of blood. Following the scent and found two men, laughing as they just finished their purpose. "She was fun, gotta find another one." One said, chuckling. "It looks like our lucky day, jono." The other stated, smirking as he had noticed amelia standing in the shadows and she said. "Fun is over."

"Is that so?" blake replied. "What do you have for us, sweet thing?" he continued. "How about we find out?" Jono commented. Amelia smirked and chuckled darkly. "I don't think so."

Before either fiend could react, one was knocked on conscious while the other was held up from the ground by his throat. Two feet from the ground to be exact, she hissed whispery. "My _turn_." Biting into his throat and blood erupted like a explosive balloon onto the brick walls as he choked and gurgled while gasping for air.

Throwing her head backwards, deeply breathe in then exhaled with a snarling roar. Still held her victim up high from the ground, and looked over her shoulder toward the other as he finally awoke and begun to tremble in fear. She whispered softly, encouraging him as she desire to give chase. " _Run_."

He did as instructed and ran, amelia tore Blake's heart and fed upon on it. Dropping his lifeless body to the ground then begun stalking her meal. "Playing a game of cat and mouse are we? I like to play." She mocked evilly.

Jono panted as he tried to find somewhere to escape but only to find himself, trapped in a dead end. "Shit." He stated and tried to climb up the wall then found a door close. Realising it was locked, so he tried the best he could to break down the door. Amelia ran her long vampiric nails along the brick wall, leaving deep scratch marks as she stalked her prey. "Tick tock, come out and play. Cat is closely behind you mouse."

Jono had kicked the door open and ran inside, looking for a place to hide then realised he had left the door open. "Damn it." It was too late to close to cover his tracks. She had traced his scent and tracked him down. "I can smell you, mouse. There is no where you can hide, not from me."

His breathing had grew heavier, and hot. Panting with fear as he couldn't find a way out. He was trapped, just like a mouse in a maze. She was closing in on him. Slowly stepped through the room, continued to mock her prey as he tried to escape. "Here mouse, where art thou mouse be?" Amelia said, with a sinister mocking tone. Jono was shaking at this point, and to his recalling. He never been afraid not like this before. His heart beated faster, his breathing grew heavier but neither stopped him from trying to escape the predator that stalked him.

He thought also to find something sharp to protect himself, a sudden relief waved over him when he had found a rusted knife. Quickly picking it up and tightly grasped then looked for a opening to attack then escape. Looking over the edge of his hiding spot in the corner and didn't see the stalker until he heard a heavy whisper in his ear from behind. "I've found you."

His eyes widen, his body trembled as his breathe evaporated heavily with scarce shudder then he tried to stab her. Screaming loudly as his wrist was grasped hard, twisted until torn away from his arm and blood spilt everywhere. Amelia smirked evilly as she licked the blood that had splatted to her face and purred. "Yummy."

Holding his torn limb, crying in agony as he said. "What are you?" Kneeling down, leaned in close and whispered raspily. "What do you think I am?" she smirked her vampiric smile and he glared terrified. "My god!" he cried and silenced before he could continue his sentence. "God, is not here to _save_ you." Amelia snarled lowly then feasted upon his neck, drinking his blood.

Soon she was finished. Not wanting this fiend to return as a newborn vampire, so amelia tore his heart out and feasted upon it. Leaving his body where it laid and walked out, closing the door behind her then disappeared into the night.


End file.
